Edward Field (poet)
Edward Field (born June 7, 1924) is an American poet and prose author. Life Field was born in Brooklyn, New York City. He grew up in Lynbrook, Long Island, New York, where he played cello in the Field Family Trio, which had a weekly radio program on WGBB Freeport. He served in World War II in the 8th Air Force as a navigator in heavy bombers, and flew 25 missions over Germany. He began writing poetry during World War II, after a Red Cross worker handed him an anthology of poetry. In 1963 his book, Stand Up, Friend, With Me, was awarded the prestigious Lamont Poetry Prize and was published. In 1979, he edited the anthology A Geography of Poets, and in 1992, with Gerald Locklin and Charles Stetler, brought out a sequel, A New Geography of Poets. He and his partner Neil Derrick, long-time residents of Greenwich Village, have written a best-selling historical novel about the Village, The Villagers. In 2005 the University of Wisconsin Press published his literary memoirs The Man Who Would Marry Susan Sontag, and other intimate literary portraits of the Bohemian era, the title of which refers to writer Alfred Chester. His most recent book After the Fall: Poems Old and New was published by the University of Pittsburgh Press in 2007. Recognition In 1992, Field received a Lambda Award for Counting Myself Lucky, Selected Poems 1963-1992. Other honors include the Shelley Memorial Award, a Prix de Rome, and an Academy Award for the documentary film To Be Alive, for which he wrote the narration. Billy Collins included Fieldl's poem "The Farewell" in his anthology, Poetry 180."The Farewell," Poetry 180, Poetry and Literature, Library of Congress. Web, Apr. 27, 2018. Publications Poetry * Stand Up, Friend, With Me. New York: Grove Press, 1963. * Variety Photoplays. New York: Grove Press, 1967. * A Full Heart. New York: Sheep Meadow Press, 1977. * Stars In My Eyes. New York: Sheep Meadow Press, 1978. * New And Selected Poems: From the book of my life. Riverdale-on-Hudson, NY: Sheep Meadow Press, 1987. * Counting Myself Lucky: Selected poems, 1963–1992. Santa Rosa, CA: Black Sparrow, 1992. * A Frieze for a Temple of Love. Santa Rosa, CA: Black Sparrow, 1998. * After The Fall: Poems old and new. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2007. Fiction (with Neil Derrick) *''The Potency Clinic''. New York: Bleecker Street Press, l978.Publications, EdwardField.com. Web, Aug. 9, 2014. *''Village'' (as "Bruce Elliot"). New York: Avon Books, l982. **revised 2nd edition, as The Villagers (by Edward Field & Neil Derrick). Painted Leaf Press, 2000 **revised 3rd edition, as The Villagers (by "Bruce Elliot"). New York: Bleecker Street Press, 2009. *''The Office''. New York: Ballantine Books, 1987. Non-fiction * The Man Who Would Marry Susan Sontag, and other intimate literary portraits of the bohemian era. Madison, WI: University of Wisconsin Press, 2005. *''Kabuli Days: Travels in Old Afghanistan''. Huntington Beach, CA: World Parade Books, 2008. Translated *''Eskimo Stories'' (illustrated by Kiakshuk & Pudlo). New York: Delacorte / S. Lawrence, 1973. *''Magic Words: Poems'' (illustrated by Stefano Vitale). San Diego, CA: Harbourt, Brace, 1998. Edited * A Geography of Poets: An anthology of the new poetry. New York: Bantam Books, 1979. *Alfred Chester, Head Of A Sad Angel: Stories, 1953-1966 (introduction by Gore Vidal). Santa Rosa, CA: Black Sparrow, 1990. *Alfred Chester, Looking For Genet: Literary essays and reviews. Santa Rosa, CA: Black Sparrow, 1992. *''A New Geography of Poets'' (edited with C. Stetler & G. Locklin). Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 1992. *Robert Friend, Dancing With A Tiger: Poems, 1941-1998. New York: Spuyten Duyvil, 2003. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Edward Field, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 9, 2014. Audio / video *''Poetry Reading / Conversation with Richard Howard'' (tape). New York: Academy of American Poets, 1968. *''A Reading, October 23, 1974''. Tucson, AZ: Poetry Tucson, 1974. *''The Lost, Dancing''. Washington, DC: Watershed Foundation, 1984. *''Standing up Together'' (CD; with music by Ack Van Rooyen). Mood Records, 2008. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"The Farewell" at Poetry 180 *"Icarus" * Edward Field profile and 1 poem ("Curse of the Cat Woman") at the Academy of American Poets. *Edward Field at PoemHunter (2 poems) ;Audio / video *Edward Field at YouTube ;Books *Edward Field at Amazon.com ;About * Edwward Field Official website. * West Village Original: Edward Field, Poet Category:1924 births Category:American poets Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets